


L'ora buca

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan, Kurt e Ororo hanno programmato di passare insieme l'ora in cui nessuno dei tre ha lezione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ora buca

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 48 - sorridere sotto la pioggia

Logan e Kurt avevano un’ora buca dalle lezioni ed essendo una bella giornata estiva erano usciti nel parco della scuola. Avevano camminato fino ad un punto isolato vicino al lago, dove si erano seduti e com’era prevedibile avevano iniziato a baciarsi.  
Stavano per spogliarsi, quando all’improvviso iniziò a piovere loro addosso; non sembrava un temporale estivo visto come la nuvola fosse focalizzata solo e soltanto su loro due.  
-È così che mi aspettate?- chiese Ororo in tono divertito, guardandoli da poco lontano con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
-Ci stavamo solo scaldando!- si giustificò Logan, ridacchiando e togliendosi il cappellona cowboy fradicio, appendendolo al ramo di un albero appena fuori dalla zona bagnata.  
-Ah davvero? E vi riscaldate spogliandovi?- Tempesta ridacchiò a sua volta.  
-Touchè.- rispose il canadese, togliendosi anche la maglietta.  
La donna si leccò le labbra alla vista, cosa che non sfuggì agli sguardi attenti dei due uomini, che si scambiarono un’occhiata e un sorrisetto complice prima di togliersi tutti i vestiti tranne il costume da bagno che avevano messo sotto i pantaloni. Si misero in posa sexy, appoggiati l’uno contro l’altro e passandosi una mano fra i capelli fradici per tirarli indietro.  
-Allora, ci raggiungi o preferisci stare là a guardare?- Logan provocò la keniota.  
-Ja, stiamo aspettando solo te!- incalzò Kurt.  
Ororo non poteva resistere ad un tale invito e li raggiunse sotto la pioggia con un ampio sorriso, infradiciandosi a sua volta.  
-Che ne dite di fare l’amore sotto la pioggia? È molto rilassante.- propose languidamente, togliendosi il leggero vestito estivo per restare in bikini.  
-A me va bene in qualsiasi modo.- rispose Logan sorridendo maliziosamente.  
-A me piacerebbe provare.- disse invece Kurt, con lo stesso sorriso del compagno.  
-Allora è deciso!- anche Ororo sorrise, allargando le braccia per avvolgerle attorno ai due uomini prima di baciarli.


End file.
